


To Loving Tension

by whalefairyfandom12



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Crack, HAPPY BIRTHDAY HAILEY!, M/M, Vaguely meta, light nsfw, mostly in reference to other fics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-20
Updated: 2017-04-20
Packaged: 2018-10-21 04:57:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10678152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whalefairyfandom12/pseuds/whalefairyfandom12
Summary: “Hey, Yuuri?”"Yes?”“Did you know people write fanfiction about us?”Yuuri froze, any traces of sleepiness vanishing with his previous tranquility. “What?”“Mm. Phichit sent me a link. It's tagged with endurance, hair pulling, blowjobs, possessive behavior, and they are in love.,” Viktor mused. “It sounds realistic so far."





	To Loving Tension

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Haileycl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haileycl/gifts).



> Happy Birthday Hailey! Thank you so much for creating and running victuurificrecs of course, but more importantly for being such a lovely person and wonderful friend <33 I hope your day (and every one that comes after) is as amazing as you. (Or comes close anyway, I think that's impossible.)

    Yuuri had a love hate relationship with fanfiction.

    Back when he was another, nameless fan of Viktor’s it was the closest he’d ever thought he'd get to being with him. Fourteen year old Yuuri had consumed all of the self-insert fanfictions he could find, even the ones whose the quality was no better than _My Immortal._

    The only other person who knew was Phichit, who had asked to borrow his computer back when they living in Detroit. The following conversation still made him want to die from embarrassment three years later, because it was one thing for fourteen year old Yuuri to be reading Viktor Nikiforov x reader fanfiction, and quite another for twenty two year old Yuuri to be.

    Until now, Viktor had been blissfully unaware, and Yuuri had intended to keep it that way. He should've known his luck wouldn't last.

    “Hey, Yuuri?” Viktor nudged Yuuri’s foot with his own, tilting the screen further towards him. The two were sitting on opposite ends of the sofa, Makkachin nestled between them. Yuuri was only half paying attention, Makkachin’s warmth and the safety he always felt around Viktor lulling him into a state of drowsiness.

    “Yes?”

    “Did you know people write fanfiction about us?”

    Yuuri froze, any traces of sleepiness vanishing with his previous tranquility. “What?”

    “Mm. Phichit sent me a link.” Viktor pushed his reading glasses up, squinting at the screen. “This one is called _Stamina Should Have Been a Verb_ by somebody named scribblywobblytimeylimey?”

    “You said Phichit sent it to you?” Viktor nodded. Yuuri wondered how fast an assassin could make it to Thailand. While some of the fanfiction out there was perfectly innocent, the fact that Phichit had sent it and it involved the word ‘stamina’ was not a good sign.

    “It's tagged with endurance, hair pulling, blowjobs, possessive behavior, and they are in love.,” Viktor mused. “It sounds realistic so far. I can read it out loud if you--”

    “No!” Yuuri waved his arms frantically, unfreezing long enough to make a grab for the computer; Makkachin wisely choosing that moment to jump off the sofa and flee the scene.

    Viktor laughed, pulling the laptop further away. “I clicked off of it, don't worry.” He let out a low whistle. “There are over 14,911 works in _Yuri!!! On Ice_. Is that what they’re calling it? After your free skate?”

    “I guess?” Before Yuuri could say something reasonable like _why don’t we go take Makkachin for a walk instead?,_ Viktor released an undignified snort.

     “The relationships for this one are me and Chris and Phichit and Seung-Gil.”

     Yuuri really didn’t want to encourage him, but...“Phichit and Seung-Gil?”

     Viktor made a thoughtful sound. “Better than me and Chris. I wonder what other couples they have.” His fingers flew over the keyboard, pausing occasionally to exclaim far too loudly “this one has you as a _seal_ Yuuri!” and “ooh now we’re roommates and you’re a physics major,” and perhaps worst of all “we haven’t tried roleplay yet, have we? What do you think?”

      Yuuri sighed, resigning himself to his fate and sitting beside his fiance. “The seal one is good,” he said reluctantly. “So is that roommates on you mentioned.”

    Viktor’s eyes lit up. “Yuuri! You’ve read fanfiction about us?”

    “Phichit sent me the links first. _Not Like Gold In Your Dreams_ and _Like a Fairytale_ were good too.”

    “I’ll add them to my bookmarks.” He frowned, hand pausing on the trackpad. “Viktor Nikiforov/reader?”

    Yuuri choked. “I wouldn't click on that if I were you,” he managed.

    “Why not?” Without waiting for his response, Viktor typed _Viktor Nikiforov/reader fanfiction_ into google and hit search. “Wow! There are so many.”

     Yuuri shrank back into the cushions. The chance that Viktor would stumble across the cringey, self-insert fanfiction he’d written five ago was low, but that would be just his luck.

    “There’s a blog called victuurificrec,” he said in a desperate ploy to direct Viktor’s attention elsewhere. If it came down to reading someone else’s interpretation of their sex life versus reading Yuuri’s dreams of their sex life, well, it wasn't the latter he’d pick. “It’s run by someone named Hailey, and she organizes all of the fics into masterlists.”

     Viktor looked impressed, opening Tumblr and entering the username. “All by herself? Is she still in school?”

     “I’m not sure. I think so.”

    “Either way, that’s a lot for one person to pull off alone. I like her theme, look.” Viktor flicked the cursor towards the corner of the page, and as Yuuri watched a few of the floating dots followed. He moved it in the opposite direction, and then around in a circle, grinning like he’d discovered the secret to landing a quad axel.

    “Are you enjoying yourself?” Yuuri asked, hiding his smile. Viktor’s childlike wonderment and enthusiasm was one of the things he loved the most about him.

    “Very much,” Viktor informed him. “Aw! Her icon is art of us hugging. Think we should reenact one of the fics and send it to her?”

     Yuuri turned bright red. “No.”

     “Not even--” Viktor paused, eyes flickering back to the screen. “ _Until My Feet Bleed and My Heart Aches?_ One of the tags is hate sex, we could combine it with the roleplaying from the other fic. Hailey says there's a lot of angst though, so maybe not.”

      Yuuri’s face still felt like it was in danger of catching on fire, and he rather pointedly turned back to the screen, scrolling further down the blog. He blinked. What looked to be quite a few people had submitted messages wishing her happy birthday, and underneath that were even more conversations of Hailey finding fics for people, and asking how their day was going.

     While it was nice to see how many people Hailey had made happier--and now how they were paying that kindness back, it was strange to think it was all because of fanfiction over him and Viktor. Not strange in a bad way necessarily, but he couldn’t quite wrap his head around the fact that their relationship had affected that many people so positively.

     But while he and Viktor might’ve given them something in common, it was undoubtedly the people like Hailey that had brought them together in the end.

   “I think it's Hailey’s birthday,” he said. “We should send her a message or something.”

     Viktor looked thoughtful, and he moved the cursor moved towards her bio. “What if we bought her a few coffees and left a message? What do you think, $1000?” Yuuri nodded, resting his head on Viktor’s shoulder.

    Viktor selected the text reading _buy me a coffee_ , creating new account and buying 334 coffees. He offered the laptop to Yuuri a few minutes later, navigating back to the blog. “Do you want to write the message?”

    “Sure.” Viktor’s fingers carded gently through his hair, and he leaned backwards into the touch.

      _Happy birthday Hailey! We wanted to say thank you for everything you do for the fandom, and that the amount time and effort you put into making all of the masterlists is extremely impressive. We’ve really enjoyed your blog so far and_

     He paused. “What do you think?”

  “We hope you have an amazing day?” Viktor suggested.

      _we hope you have an amazing day - Viktor and Yuuri_

     He pressed send, shutting the laptop and setting it on the coffee table. He yawned, removing his glasses and placing them beside the computer. Outside the sky was pitch black, and with a start he realized it was already half past ten.

     “Do you think anyone will believe it's us?” Viktor asked.

     “Probably not.”

    “Did you know skating fans were this talented?”

    “I was one of your fans for a long time,” Yuuri said dryly. “So yes.”

    “Did you write fanfiction about me?” Viktor seemed to correctly interpret his silence as a _yes_. “Was it Viktor Nikiforov x reader?”

     Yuuri buried his face in Viktor’s shoulder. Maybe after the assassin murdered Phichit he could come back for him. “Yes,” he mumbled.

     “What was it about?” Viktor’s tone was quiet, his breath brushing Yuuri’s neck. Yuuri shivered involuntarily.

      “It wasn't--” his words dissolved into a gasp, Viktor’s mouth warm against his pulse. He struggled to keep his voice even, face flushed and burning again but for an entirely different reason this time. “It wasn't very good.”

     “Hmm. Can I read it?” Viktor’s lips had kissed their way to the crook of his neck, and with a poorly stifled moan Yuuri pushed him against the back of the sofa. He straddled him, locking his legs behind Viktor’s hips and grinding down.

    The other man gasped, gripping his thighs with enough force to leave marks--and knowing Viktor they probably would. Yuuri tangled his fingers in his hair, yanking him into a bruising kiss.

     He waited a moment before pulling away, Viktor whining at the sudden loss of contact. His eyes were blown wide with lust, pink mouth damp and swollen. Yuuri smirked, finger trailing down the front of his shirt. Fanfiction might like to believe otherwise, but he was the only one who could make him _beg_ like this, bring the Living Legend to his knees in every way possible. “No. You can't read it. But I can show you.”

      Viktor’s eyes lit up, and without another word Yuuri gripped his shirt, pulling him forwards into another kiss.

 

 

      Yuuri might have a love hate relationship with fanfiction, but perhaps there was something to be said for reenactments.


End file.
